


Such Brilliance We Find Today

by WorldDominator123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 15 Minute Writing Prompts, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldDominator123/pseuds/WorldDominator123
Summary: "Is it murder of I give them a heads up?""That's called a threat.""Damn."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Green Goo and Angry Archers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! These are a bunch of 15 minute writing prompts I wanted to try out. Stay safe, comment, and enjoy!

**“Is it still murder if I give them a heads up?”**

**“That’s called a threat.”**

**“Damn.”**

It took all of Jason’s willpower to stop himself from beating the shit out of “big brother dearest”. The fact that he had survived years of Dick’s stupidity through sheer willpower still amazed him sometimes, but then again, he _was_ Jason Todd. Now don’t get him wrong; Dick was a very intelligent man. But bring Wally West into the picture and any semblance of sanity immediately disappeared. End result? A competition as to who was the current holder of their one collective brain cell.

"They acting like idiots again?"

Jason swiveled his head to face a very amused Roy. A smirk graced his face as he gestured to his secret weapon carefully positioned in his right hand, his camera. _Perfect._

His momentary peace lasted about 10 seconds before a glob of green goo whizzed past his face, nailing Roy straight between the eyebrows. The room grew quiet, and the two pranksters turned towards the angry archer, fear dotting their faces.

"PICK ME UP AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOT!"

And they were gone the next second.

Jason barely managed to stifle his snickers, eyeing the fuming archer as he readied his bow.

"Is it murder of I give them a heads up?"

"That's called a threat."

"Damn."


	2. Road Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Oh well. Guess we’ll just have to switch the license plates again.”

Driving with Wally had always tended to end with a bitter aftertaste. That was the universal law. It had never changed in the past, and it most likely wouldn’t change in the future. One thing for certain? Dick had once again overestimated Wally’s horrendous driving skills. The officer standing beside their window could certainly vouch for that.

_Bruce is going to skin me alive._

The officer, resigned to his fate, sighed morosely as he extended a hand, wordlessly demanding their legal documents. Too bad they didn’t have any.

“Papers?”

Dick could almost see the gears turning in his fellow ginger’s head, blood running cold when he processed his reply. 

_Fuck._

It was only thanks to his reflexes from years of superheroing that allowed him to cling to the seat in an attempt to save his already doomed life. He glanced out the window, watching the screaming officer fade into the distance.

It was about time he added his input. “I think he either yelled ‘Fuck you’ in German or said he got a picture of your license plate.”

The red-head sent a smirk his way, a reply coming soon after, “Oh well. Guess we’ll just have to switch the license plates again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda crappy but it's about 10 at night here and I've only gotten about 9 hours of sleep in total this week. Oh well... Pls do add comments! I enjoy reading them and would really appreciate some constructive criticism. Stay safe out there guys!


	3. Alien Language Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A language class for aliens.”

"So let me get this straight. _You_ want _me_ to help the three of you create a language class for aliens because of our psycho president?"

The three enthusiastic nods he got in response only made him groan louder in despair. What even was his life these days? Dick turned towards the three oblivious aliens on their team, pinching his nose as he gave his verdict.

"Please don't make me regret this."

Megan's eyes lit up in delight as she jumped into Conner's arms. Kaldur allowed a brief, simple smile to flit across his face, and Dick took a moment to enjoy the emotions surrounding him. He knew he wouldn’t regret this. Maybe. Hopefully.

“What if we brought in various ingredients from our different homes? We could each taste each other’s food!”

“Didn’t Mark end up with purple spots all over his body after he tried your Martian cookies?”

“I misunderstand Conner. Why is that a bad thing?”

He took his statement back. This was going to be hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being typed in my phone on the way back from our race. Pls excuse me for grammatical errors or misspellings.


End file.
